


Adrenaline

by vitious



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/vitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami really wishes that he could just hate Aomine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present fot http://villenous.tumblr.com

Kagami kept telling himself that he didn’t like Aomine.  No, the other player pissed him off, made his blood boil, made him want to punch the smug grin right off his face.  There was no way that he could ever feel anything but annoyance and anger towards someone as arrogant and obnoxious as Aomine was.  There had to be another reason as to why those smiles haunted him, as to why the sight of sweat trickling down Aomine’s dark throat made Kagami’s breath freeze in his lungs.  Despite how many times Kagami told himself that there had to be a reason other than a guilty attraction to Aomine Daiki, he never managed to come up with said reason.

Eventually he gave in, cheeks flushed as he slowly slid his hand into his shorts one night and took his guilty pleasure, whimpering Aomine’s name into the empty darkness.  Once he gave in and admitted said attraction, he expected it to start to fade, but all it did was make things worse.  Every cocky smile, every trickle of sweat, every flash of happiness in those eyes made Kagami’s mouth go dry and his movements falter.  Obviously this was always met with ribbing and jeers, making him bristle, but it never seemed to make his desire fade.

It got harder and harder to play casual games with the other male so, eventually, he simply shot Aomine a text telling him he couldn’t make it.  Unfortunately not playing basketball left him with too much pent up energy and residual frustration, leaving him flipping through channels on his television restlessly.  Thus he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone’s fist began to pound loudly on his door, his eyes going huge as his head swung around so he could look at the clock; it was nearly ten at night!  Heaving an irritated sigh, Kagami climbed to his feet, raking his fingers through his hair, and moved to open the door, muttering an irritable ‘what is it?’ before freezing. 

“Oi, What’s this about?” Aomine shoved his phone in Kagami’s face, looking annoyed. 

Kagami swallowed thickly. staring at the text before forcing himself to scowl, shoving the phone away. “I just didn’t wanna play, moron.”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, causing Kagami to take a step back, feeling suddenly wary. “What are you, sick?”

“I’m not sick, I just didn’t want to play today!” Kagami countered, hands curling into fists at his sides.

“You’ve been weird lately.” Aomine muttered, leaning in, causing Kagami to immediately flush and lean back. “You avoiding me?”

Yes!  “I’m not avoiding you. I’m just not feeling it.”  Kagami muttered before reaching out and shoving at Aomine’s shoulder. “What’s your problem, anyways?” 

Aomine frowned at him, falling silent for a long moment, before he grabbed the front of Kagami’s shirt and pushed him backwards.  Kagami stammered out expletives as he attempted to keep from sliding backwards, faltering a little when Aomine kicked the door shut behind him.  He winced when he was shoved back against the wall of the entryway, his temper flaring as he attempted to focus more on the fact that Aomine had shoved into his apartment uninvited than how close the other man was.

“What are you doing?!” Kagami snapped, lifting his hands to shove at Aomine’s shoulders.

Aomine leaned in, his breath washing over Kagami’s mouth, making the redhead freeze, Kagami’s eyes going wide. “Kissing you, Idiot.”

Kagami’s brain locked up, every part of him forgetting that he was supposed to be struggling, supposed to be pretending that he didn’t like Aomine.  It seemed to take an eternity for Aomine’s mouth to press against his but, when it did, Kagami’s hands clutched at the other male’s shirt.  Kagami’s fantasies of his first kiss with Aomine hadn’t gone like this, hadn’t been gentle and slow, but each brush of those lips against his sent a wave of heat through him.  After a few moments his lips parted and his eyes fluttered shut, giving in, and that’s when Aomine decided to press forward against him, effectively pinning him against the wall.

“Kagami.” Aomine’s voice is a husky whisper, breathed across Kagami’s lips.

Kagami sucked in a quick gasp, about to say something, when Aomine kissed him again, his tongue slipping between his parted lips, this kiss more forceful and demanding than the last.  After a few moments Kagami hesitantly responded, part of him still wondering if this was an elaborate joke on Aomine’s part, but the other male simply pressed closer, a low, primal sound rumbling in his throat.  However when Aomine’s hands began to wander, dipping underneath his shirt, Kagami made a started sound and pulled back with a gasp, breaking the kiss and scowling at Aomine’s low chuckle.

“Is this why you were avoiding me, Kagami?” Aomine murmured, his own cheeks flushed as he reached up, gripping Kagami’s chin.

Kagami faltered for a moment before his eyes narrowed. “Why would it be?”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

“Whatever, asshole, you’re the one barging into people’s homes.” Aomine’s eyes went heavy lidded at the comment and he fell silent, making Kagami blink before frowning. “...Aomine?”

“If you tell me to, I’ll leave, Taiga.” Aomine murmured, his gaze oddly intense.

“I…” Kagami blinked, taken aback, before glancing aside and blushing, his voice quiet. “...idiot.”

Aomine chuckled, his hands fully sliding underneath Kagami’s shirt and up his sides, his thumbs brushing over his abdomen. “I noticed a month ago.”

Kagami’s eyes scrunched shut; how embarrassing! “You could have said something, Asshole.”

“I figured you would.” Aomine muttered, brushing his lips over the line of Kagami’s jaw. “But then you blew me off like an idiot.”

Kagami tilted his head, eyes fluttering, before he smacked at one of Aomine’s wandering hands. “We’re in the doorway!”

“Oh? Are you saying it would be okay if it wasn’t in the doorway?” Aomine was grinning, Kagami could tell just from his tone. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Kagami muttered, embarrassment making his voice soft.

Aomine pulled back and smirked, looping his fingers in the belt loops of Kagami’s pants and hauling him down the hallway. “Come on, then.”

Kagami stumbled after him, sputtering. “H-hey!  I don’t need you dragging me around in my own apartment--Take your shoes off!”  

Aomine paused, glancing down before scoffing, toeing his shoes off, kicking them aside, and continuing on his way, apparently heading for Kagami’s room.  Kagami felt his cheeks burn with sudden shyness, his footsteps faltering every so often, but Aomine’s tugging was insistent. It almost pissed Kagami off how easily Aomine found his room but, in retrospect, it shouldn’t have considering he’d had the other power forward over a few times in the past; over the years they’d actually grown to get along from time to time.

As if he owned the place, Aomine shoved Kagami into his room, making him stumble and swear, whipping around to glare at the other male.  “What the hell?!” 

Aomine smirked, shutting the door behind him and stripping off his hooded sweatshirt, dropping it carelessly on the floor. “You said not in the entryway, right?” 

“Dropping your shit everywhere like you own the place.” Kagami muttered, doing his best to look annoyed instead of the shy, awkward mess he was slowly becoming internally; how had this even happened?

“We can pick it up later.” Aomine’s shirt went next, dropped onto the hoodie, before he approached the redhead, his fingers looping through Kagami’s belt loops once more. “Kagami…”

Kagami had been about to say something when Aomine said his name and, for some reason, the way he said it made heat lick down his spine. “...What?”

“Don’t avoid me anymore.” Aomine murmured, leaning in to brush their lips together. 

Kagami swallowed thickly, lips parting. “Daiki…”

Aomine’s eyes went wide, then narrowed as he leaned in and shoved their mouths together, the force and desperation behind it a stark contrast to the kiss in the entryway.  Kagami’s eyes clenched shut, his arms wrapping around the other male’s neck, insistently drawing him closer.  A bolt of heat lanced through him when Aomine’s tongue pressed inside his mouth, drawing a low groan from deep in Kagami’s chest.  

Briefly he marveled over how quickly things had escalated between them.  Years of mutual respect and admiration had apparently grown into a mutual desire that, for months now, Kagami had believed was completely one-sided.  He didn’t want to look too close at it, didn’t want to label it, because who knew how Aomine actually felt.

Once more Aomine’s hands slipped under his shirt, calloused thumbs brushing over his hips and slowly traveling upwards, taking Kagami’s shirt with them.  Kagami hesitantly took a step backwards, his hold tightening around Aomine’s neck, his abdominal muscles jumping under the gentle brush of Aomine’s long fingers.  Once Kagami had inched backwards enough that he felt his bed hit the back of his legs, he broke the kiss with a gasp and let himself fall backwards, relishing in the startled sound Aomine made.

Kagami grunted when his back hit the mattress, swallowing nervously as he stared up at the other man, his palms cradling the back of Aomine’s neck.  It had been a spur of the moment action, something to gain him the upper hand in the situation, but now that he was on his back, Aomine looming over him, Kagami felt heat creep into his cheeks and apprehension coil in his gut. Eventually he had to avert his eyes, brows furrowing, suddenly feeling uncertain; things were going too quickly, he couldn’t think, he--

“Taiga…” Aomine breathed against Kagami’s jaw, his lips brushing over it. 

Kagami swallowed thickly, his hands slipping up into Aomine’s hair and his eyes fluttering shut. “I…” 

Aomine’s hands slid over Kagami’s abs once more, the touch almost reverent. “You in a hurry or something, Taiga?” 

Kagami blinked, staring at Aomine as he drew back, frowning. “...What?” 

“You’re rushing into things tonight.” 

“I… It’s not…” 

Aomine’s hand brushed Kagami’s hair back from his face, his eyes heavy lidded. “I want to take my time with you.” 

Kagami felt heat rushing to his cheeks, his teeth clamping on his bottom lip.  Aomine stared down at him for a few silent moments before his eyes slid down to Kagami’s mouth and he leaned down, running his tongue over the power forward’s bottom lip, gently coaxing it free of his teeth.  Kagami’s lips parted, his eyes fluttering shut when Aomine kissed him, slow, languid, and thorough, a low moan rumbling in his chest.  Gradually more and more of Aomine’s weight settled onto him and Kagami hesitantly slid his hands down the other man’s back, tracing the lines of muscles, briefly marveling at the raw, liquid strength of him.

Aomine’s hands continued to hike up Kagami’s shirt, his fingers caressing the planes of his abdomen, making Kagami arch into his touch.  Their kiss only broke to remove said article of clothing before Aomine’s mouth pressed against the line of the red head’s jaw, nipping and licking and making Kagami’s eyes flutter shut, one of his hands tangling in Aomine’s hair when the other male resumed their interrupted kiss..

Briefly a small trickle of logic slid through his consciousness, making him ask why he was moving so quickly, why he arched easily into the other man’s touch.  Kagami questioned it but didn’t actually stop, instead tilting his head in open invitation when Aomine broke the kiss to trail his mouth along the side of the red head’s neck.  Maybe it was the fact that Aomine didn’t seem to be his usual derisive self, wasn’t insulting him, and seemed almost as desperate to touch as Kagami was.  If Aomine’s labored breathing and flush-darkened cheeks were any indication, if Kagami didn’t know any better, it seemed that the other male had wanted this for… A while.

There was a line of thought that Kagami knew he shouldn’t go down, but he couldn’t help but arch and bite his lip, eyes clamping shut as he imagined Aomine’s hand down his shorts after a game, alone in the locker room.  As the other power forwards mouth left open mouthed kisses across Kagami’s collarbone and he rolled his hips, the red head moaned and thought of the way Aomine’s labored breaths would steam across the lockers, the way he’d brace one muscled arm against the painted metal and let his blue eyes slip shut.  Kagami let out a shuddering breath as Aomine’s thumb swirled over one of his nipples, causing Kagami’s back to arch and hips to roll as the redhead continued to imagine all the stolen moments Aomine may have spent thinking of touching him like this.    

“Daiki…” Kagami’s voice was breathless and strained, his hand flexing in the other man’s short hair.

Aomine made a low, guttural noise against Kagami’s throat before his mouth moved lower, his teeth gently rolling the redhead’s nipple between them, resulting in a rather emasculating whimper from Kagami; had he always been so sensitive…?  Dark, calloused fingertips slowly slid over Kagami’s belly, making taut muscle jump beneath them, before they began to fumble with the button of Kagami’s jeans.  Sudden self-conscious embarrassment caused Kagami’s eyes to snap open and one of his hands to quickly reach down and curl around Aomine’s wrist, heat rushing to his cheeks.

Immediately Aomine froze, a startled look on his face as he looked up at Kagami who coughed, laughing nervously and glancing aside. “S-sorry…” 

“What’s wrong?” Suddenly Aomine’s face filled his vision, thinly veiled panic on his features. 

Kagami blinked, taken aback by the oddly vulnerable expression; he’d only seen it a handful of times since they had first met. “I…  Sorry.  There’s… I’m fine, I just…” 

Aomine’s face relaxed, relief washing away the previous expression, leaving behind only mild confusion and momentarily restrained desire. “Oi, spit it out, Taiga.” 

Kagami immediately scowled, reaching out and shoving at Aomine’s face, his embarrassment momentarily forgotten; this was familiar. “Asshole.” 

“Whatever.” Aomine muttered, ducking under his hand to press his mouth to Kagami’s throat again. “You shy, Taiga?”

Kagami gasped, then spluttered, tugging at Aomine’s hair. “W-why would you even think that?”

“That’s cute.” Aomine teased, nipping at Kagami’s bobbing adam’s apple playfully. 

“Idiot.” Kagami growled, giving another sharp tug to Aomine’s hair, relishing in the small wince it caused.

Aomine nipped at his chin in retaliation. “Nothing for you to be shy about, Taiga.” 

“You--” 

Kagami let out a choked off moan when Aomine ground their hips together, the zipper digging into his hard cock and he really wasn’t sure if he enjoyed that sensation or not.  Aomine’s thumb was still toying with the button on the redhead’s jeans, as if waiting for some form of signal to proceed.  However that thought was fleeting at best as the constant roll of Aomine’s hips against Kagami’s proved to be enough to distract his self-conscious thoughts.

“I want to suck your cock.” Aomine’s words were husky, a hot wash of air burning them into the skin of the redhead’s neck. 

Kagami jolted, his eyes going wide and his throat working as he struggled to find some form of coherent response.  Indignation, embarrassment, annoyance, all of them seemed to have abandoned him as his mind screeched to a halt. Apparently that had been what Aomine had been waiting for as he chose that moment to unbutton Kagami’s pants and draw down the zipper.  He trailed his mouth down Kagami’s throat, over his sternum, and across the redhead’s abdomen, his tongue exploring the dips between each muscle.

“D-Daiki…” Kagami began, heat rushing to his cheeks, some of the previous embarrassment returning. “You don’t need to--” 

Aomine’s eyes rolled up to meet Kagami’s as his tongue slid along the exposed elastic band of the redhead’s underwear. “Shut up, Kagami.”

Kagami’s mouth snapped shut as if it had a mind of its own but that didn’t stop the strangled moan that the feel of Aomine’s tongue running over his clothed erection pulled from his throat.  He found it hard to keep his hips still as Touou’s power forward continued to mouth at the outline of his cock, leaving a saliva-soaked outline in his wake.  Kagami’s self control shattered after only a few moments, his hips jerking as he moaned, sucking in a quick, startled breath when strong hands curled around his hip bones and held them in place.  A bolt of heat made his dick twitch in his underwear, drawing a low chuckle from Aomine, the sound deep and heavy-laden with lust. 

“You’re a fucking tease, Taiga.” Aomine muttered, making Kagami’s brows furrow in confusion. 

“What…?” Kagami began, moving to sit up, bracing himself on his elbows. 

Aomine snorted, taking the waistband of Kagami’s underwear between his teeth and, his eyes rolling upwards to watch the man beneath him, he slowly tugged the damp fabric down and out of the way.  This resulted in Kagami immediately laying back down, one his his hands covering his face; it shouldn’t have been embarrassing, considering how often he was naked around other guys, but it was different, somehow, when it was someone like…  Like Aomine.  However his momentary lapse of attention allowed Aomine to slip the head of Kagami’s cock into his mouth, resulting in a sharp, startled, cry of pleasure when the other male sucked hard.  Kagami’s hand shot out, his fingers tangling in Aomine’s hair as more and more of the redhead’s length disappeared inside Aomine’s mouth.

“D-dai--ah!” Kagami gasped out, his head tipping back, his toes curling and digging into his comforter.

Aomine groaned low in his throat, the sound making Kagami let out a strangled noise he quickly muffled by biting the back of one of his hands, his eyes squeezing shut.  Distantly, he felt Aomine gradually work his pants and underwear down his legs, leaving them to pool around Kagami’s ankles, resulting in the red head kicking them off almost on instinct.  They were moving really fast, really really fast, but he didn’t resist when Aomine’s hands coaxed his legs to spread a little wider, his calloused fingers caressing Kagami’s inner thighs.  It was hard to focus on anything other than the way the other male’s mouth over his length, how amazing it felt for those strong hands to grip his hips and pull them closer, leaving Kagami’s thighs braced against thick biceps.  

Part of him noted that Aomine’s head was in perfect kicking range, while the other, much more vocal part of his brain was wondering how the darker male had gotten so good at this, the same part that told Kagami’s fingers to card through and gently tug at Aomine’s hair in encouragement.  When Aomine slowly slid his mouth off Kagami’s cock, the red head bit his lip, barely muffling a pathetically needy whine, his eyes clamping shut as he struggled to catch his breath.  However Aomine had other ideas and, after a few moments, he slid up Kagami sweat-slickened torso, shoving his mouth roughly against Kagami’s, dragging a low moan from the red head’s throat.  Aomine began to thrust against him then, their cock sliding together, dragging another embarrassing whimper from Kagami’s throat.

“I really want to fuck you.” Aomine breathed when he pulled back, his words washing across Kagami’s saliva-slick, kiss-swollen lips. “Next time.”

Next time. Kagami let out a shuddering breath, his arms curling around Aomine’s torso as he leaned forward, pressing his mouth against the side of the other man’s neck.  Next time meant a lot of things, next time implied that Aomine didn’t want to take the time for it, next time implied that he wanted there to  be a next time, next time meant…  Kagami gently bit at the side of Aomine’s neck, his blunt nails digging into the other power forward’s back as he continued to thrust, relishing in the grunt it earned him.  They could worry about next times, about who did what and about the complexities of whatever they were later, when they weren’t both panting, writhing, and desperate.

Aomine let a low groan, his hips moving faster as he pressed open-mouthed kisses against Kagami’s neck. “Taiga…”

They didn’t last long like that, not with how tightly wound they’d both already been, but Kagami came first, his back bowing and head tipping back as he let out a choked off cry.  Aomine faltered for a moment, shuddering above him as he pulled back slightly, drawing Kagami’s attention.  He watched as the other power forward reached between them and began to stroke himself, Aomine’s blue eyes, black in the darkness of Kagami’s room, fixed on the red head beneath him.  Despite being spent, Kagami felt himself shudder at the heat in the other man’s eyes, diverting his gaze down, watching the other man quickly stroke himself.  Kagami swallowed thickly, watching as Aomine’s hand sped up under his gaze, licking his lips, his eyes slowly rolling up to meet the other man’s when Aomine pressed their foreheads together. 

“You like watching me, Taiga?” Aomine questioned, his voice breathless and full of amusement.

Kagami felt heat creep into his cheeks as he averted his eyes. “...Maybe.”

“Look at me.” 

Kagami hesitantly complied, despite his embarrassment, staring into the other man’s eyes, watching his expression grow more and more desperate.  It wasn’t long before Aomine groaned, his eyes clenching shut, and came, spattering Kagami’s belly with his release.  Aomine’s face…  With a low groan, Kagami tilted his head, pressing their mouths together, his arms moving to coil around Aomine’s neck as he slowly slumped on top of him.  It was a lazy, sloppy kiss, one full of heat that slowly faded, leaving only lazy desire in its wake as they both caught their breath.

“You’re such a pushy bastard.” Kagami breathed , slumping back into the sheets when the kiss broke. 

“Maybe you should do the work next time.” Aomine muttered against the side of his neck.

Next time . “You’re heavy, too.” Kagami groused, absently running his fingers in silent apology over the raised welts he’d left on Aomine’s back.

Aomine grunted before moving, resulting in a startled sound that Kagami would later deny was a yelp, rolling them both so Kagami was on top of him. “Better, idiot?”

Their legs tangled, Kagami’s eyes narrowing a little. “You’re the idiot here.” 

“Oh?  Gonna prove it?” 

Kagami blinked before scowling, flicking Aomine in the forehead. “Pervert.” 

“Don’t tell me that I wore you out already, Taiga.”

“No way!” 

Aomine’s eyes went heavy-lidded, one of his hands moving to cup the back of Kagami’s neck. “Good.  Show me what you’ve got, eh?”

Kagami blinked, fighting not to blush before huffing. “Bring it on, Daiki.”


End file.
